whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Xoca
Xoca is a mage of the Dreamspeaker tradition. Biography Some people just refuse to let things die. So it is with Xoca. Nobody in the Traditions knows Xoca's real name, or even if "Xoca" is a pseudonym. He has no desire to correct this. The anonymity, Xoca claims, is more useful even than claiming not to have a name. What is known about Xoca is that he comes from Central America, probably from a Mayan heritage. He makes liberal use of multiple Central American cultural techniques in his magic, which lends credence to this observation. Never staying in one place for long, he gives the impression that he has no close family or strong ties to any single location or person. Xoca's most striking and constant trait is his crusade against the Technocracy. While other Dreamspeakers content themselves with working in a community setting or dealing with spirits that the Technocracy does not want to accept, Xoca takes the battle to the Union's doorstep... literally. His actions have resulted in the destruction of numerous projects and devices, the injury or death of two dozen Technocratic agents, and the collapse of at least one Central American Progenitors experimental facility. The fact that hundreds of otherwise innocent people lost lives, families, and money in the wake of these disasters seems lost on Xoca – or, rather, he acknowledges that he is destructive, but cheerfully asserts that he is taking the only route left, or the only one he knows. As something of a "bomb-throwing terrorist", Xoca does not fit the usual Dreamspeaker image in the Traditions, nor does he find much positive reputation within the Tradition itself. Nevertheless, many cabals have at least heard of his reputation – when you take down a Technocratic operation by yourself, with nothing more than a twenty-year-old Jeep, some camping gear, and the help of the spirits, you win some fame. He is considered a dangerous but necessary evil. Some elements of the Council still support his activities, although almost nobody ever lends him actual material aid; it is too dangerous to be seen consorting with such an extremist. For his part, Xoca does not care. He goes about his demolition work fervently, almost like every victory is an offering. He does not chant about crusades or payback or reclaiming a lost heritage; he simply shrugs and asserts that he is "sticking it to the enemy". When the heat turns up, he lies low in the deserts and jungles for a while, only to emerge a few months later with powerful spirits and Wonders in tow. So far, his luck has not run out, but Ascension warriors like him never live to a ripe old age. Appearance Of indeterminate age – probably just below middle age but certainly past his 20s – Xoca has the look of a hardened Mayan warrior. His hair is stringy and long, his eyes deeply set and piercing, his nose long and sloping. He typically dresses in functional clothing for wilderness survival, including heavy boots and light, sturdy pants, but tops off the ensemble with a cracked leather breastplate studded with small gemstones – a potent Wonder from an earlier age. If not for his occasional maniacal grin, he would seem the very image of a somber spirit warrior. Character Sheet References * Category:Dreamspeakers Category:Mage: The Ascension character Category:Signature characters (WOD)